Facebook This
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: "So, who's the baby daddy, Rach?" Santana said with a smirk, looking to me. Rachel leaned back, trying to laugh it off but it came out, "Fabray." Then I saw when it became dark.
1. Chapter 1

First, I don't own anything. I hope you guys like. I do apologize for any errors. Also, this is a first for me. It's a G!Peen. No Beth. Quinn and Rachel have been friends since high school. There is Pezberry in this as well. Please comment and review.

* * *

Ten minutes ago, I had just got dump by my girlfriend of two years. I'm not sad at all about Stacey's leaving but I'm actually ecstatic about the decision that we both knew was imminent. We were on two different careers path at this point of life. She wanted children, the whole night years and right now, I wasn't ready for the commitment. I am 23 years old and the head of my father's accounting company, here in New York.

I removed my slacks from the work day. My raging boner in my boxer briefs was now hurting me to the point of release so I logged onto Facebook at 10:30 p.m. to check out gossip that would definitely change my mood.

Into 5 minutes of being online… I had to remove Stacey's name from being connected to mines.

**_Quinn Fabray is single._**

**20 Likes.**

Comments:

**Santana Lopez**: Really? Smh.

**Kurt Hummel**: YAY! So, now, we can go to that one gay club on 6th and Blazen!

**Rachel B. Berry**: Sad face.

**Santana Lopez**: **Berry**, stop! Sad faces would be for bitches that actually are worth them. **Stacey Binford**, you are a slut. ^_-

**Stacey Binford**: Fuck you, **Lopez**.

**Me**: Can you two get the hell off of my page?

I did have to laugh because majority of the likes were from random women over the years that was watching me like a hawk.

**Quinn Fabray**: _**"Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else."**_

Yes, my heart was with someone else but I could never act on it. After my car accident in senior year, Rachel Berry and I got very close but we never gave into our feelings. She married Finn at 20, in central park. Damn, I missed it but I wasn't able to make it because of finals at Yale.

**Chat**:

**Rachel B. Berry**: Omg! Are you okay?

**Me**: Of course, Rach. Why wouldn't I? Now, you and San should be proud of that.

**Rachel B. Berry**: Sad face. I'm coming over now!

And like that, Rachel had already signed off. I shook my head and signed off quickly to shower. Rachel probably was feeling bad because I was now recently single.

My doorbell ring to my apartment, thirty minutes later.

Rachel walked in, still beautiful at the age of 23. I was slightly older than her by a month but it meant something in my eyes. She smiled, hanging up her jacket in the foyer.

She spoke first, "I felt bad. You broke up on a Saturday night." Her pout was adorable and I just couldn't function if she kept giving me this look.

"I'm okay, Rach, really. So, how the hell you get out tonight so late?"

"Finn is in Lima for another month. Helping out his mom with the garage."

I nodded, closing the door.

Rachel was on her I-phone, probably writing a status.

"So, I just tagged you in a status," she said, coolly. She walked inside the living room where I was probably going to sleep for a few weeks.

"What did it say?"

"Um, '**I'm going to make Quinn feel better with song'**," she says, removing her Ugg boots.

I laugh, removing my tee-shirt. I was dressed in a black sports bra and sweatpants, with no underwear. I need to be comfy in my home.

Yes, she was aware of my package. I only trusted three people: Santana, Puck, and Rachel. They didn't judge me senior year when I was balling telling them. Puck thought it was cool and slightly envied me because I was bigger than him. Santana tried to be my first blow job but it didn't work out because Rachel kept cock blocking over the years.

"You don't have to sing to me but watch a movie with me, like old times?" I said with a pout as she threw a pillow at me.

We started watching reruns of Charmed.

"You are like Cole and I'm Phoebe…"

My eyes bulged as I tried sitting up on the sectional but Rachel's head was on my chest.

"Rach, we never dated."

"Yeah but we so would be like them. You act like him."

I laid back, thinking about her admission.

"Okay how so, Rach?" I whispered into her lips. Her face was so close to mine.

She whispered, "Because he is stubborn but charming. He is scared to love…."

I didn't know what possessed me but I captured her bottom lip with my teeth, causing her to moan into my mouth. Her hand came to my face, keeping me from breaking the kiss. I felt as time has stopped. I moaned, feeling my dick becoming bigger in my sweat pants.

Rachel broke the kiss, "Quinn…"

I looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Rach-"

Rachel put a finger up to my mouth, "Just kiss me again."

I leaned forward to capture her lips again. I couldn't fuck her on the couch so I rolled over to wear she was straddling me and carried her to the bedroom. Trust me, this room was cleaned. I had just bought new sheets and a duvet because I was redecorating.

Our kiss became heated when I kicked the door close. Rachel jumped down from my arms, placing a thigh on my crouch.

"Rachel, we don't have to do this…"

She stepped back to remove her shirt and pants to show me that she didn't have on any undergarments.

My dick stood at full attention.

She walked up, pulling my sports bra up. My nipples were hard as she grabbed me into a hug.

"I want to take care of you, right now."

I leaned forward to kiss her again. I probably shouldn't be here with her but if she wanted to offer me her body then yes, I couldn't pass this up.

Somehow between the bed and us walking to it… I had lost my sweat pants.

"Rach, I don't have any condoms," I said after running my hand through my night stand. Rachel was licking my shaft and all of the precum. I was going to bust soon.

She looked up on her knees, "But you can't get me pregnant, right?"

"Right." I was told that I was sterile even though I had a dick with the balls. I have never fucked anyone without a condom because I didn't want to chance anything but tonight; I was going to shoot my load into Rachel Berry.

I pulled Rachel up in my arms and flipped her on the bed to where she was submissive under me. She nodded giving me permission. With one thrust, I was inside. She was really tight. I must was too big because she grabbed my waist, "Just give me a second to adjust."

"Now, go slow."

I kissed her slowly as I began to move in and out of her. I was in heaven. I honestly don't know how many times we had did this because the time was 3:40 am on the clock on the opposite wall.

* * *

Two and half weeks have passed since that night with Rachel. We were still normal. Finn was still in Lima. I would update Facebook and vice versa. We had lunch with Santana about three times.

* * *

Mondays. I hate Mondays.

I was in a board meeting with Santana and the rest of partners there. Yes, Santana was the best in the business so why not have her on board with Fabray Enterprises.

Around 11:30, my assistant told us that Rachel was here for lunch but was in the bathroom. After 20 minutes, Santana and I went to go look for her. We found upchucking in my private bathroom within my office. I held her hair back as Santana came back with a water bottle.

"Midget, are you pregnant?" Santana asked as Rachel sat back on the floor, with tears in her brown eyes.

I definitely was caught off guard with that question.

Rachel nodded, keeping her head down.

Santana crossed her arms as I put Rachel's hair in a messy ponytail.

"You said the last time you have slept with Finn was like 6 months ago and you definitely not far along."

Rachel, "That's true."

I stood up from crouching low.

"So, who's the baby daddy, Rach?" Santana said with a smirk, looking to me.

Rachel leaned back, trying to laugh it off but it came out, "Fabray."

Then I saw when it became dark.

Around 12:30 pm, I was now lying on my couch in my office. Santana was sitting with Chinese food while Rachel was sitting Indian style on the floor, eating her take out.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence again. I cancelled all our meetings until Wednesday," Santana said, taking a huge bite of chow mein.

I didn't even attempt to sit up. I grabbed the water bottle, sitting next to where I was laying.

I grabbed my I-phone from the floor as well.

**Quinn Fabray**: I'm in some shit, right now. FML.

**5 Likes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the love and reviews. I don't own anything. Russell is a cool father within this story. Maybe, it's the Berrys we should watch. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

After laying down for thirty minutes, Santana had sent my assistant home for the day. Rachel was sitting next to me on the couch.

I spoke first, "Is it mine?"

Apparently, I said the wrong thing because I had got the shit slapped out of me.

"What are you saying that I am fucking all of New York?" Rachel yelled, hitting me in the chest. I grabbed her arms with strength.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Rach-"

"Don't…" Rachel was pissed, beyond pissed.

Santana shook her head as I let go of Rachel's arms. I quickly scooted over from Rachel who had her arms crossed as well as her legs, fuming.

"Rule #1 Fabray, Never ask a baby momma that," Santana whispered, typing away on her I-PAD Echo.

"SANTANA, OUT!" I yelled, removing my blazer. Santana shrugged, gathering all of our trash.

"Berry, see you tonight for dinner," Santana said, saluting. "Rule #2. Feed baby momma at all times"

I growled, throwing my now empty water bottle at the closing door to my office.

Rachel still was fuming, "Rachel, I'm so … so… sorry…"

Rachel finally spoke, "Well, if you didn't know.. I filed for divorce last week because Finn told me that he wasn't coming back to New York because he was bored with me and everything."

I felt like such a douche bag now. Rachel did seem down for a couple of days. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Don't Quinn."

I placed my head in my hands as I tried to process this information. Rachel Berry, my best friend, is divorcing her husband of three years and she was pregnant with my kid.

"So, Quinn, I'm not getting an abortion either." Rachel's voice was so vulnerable. I couldn't bear to hear anything else without it breaking me into pieces.

I inhaled and slowly exhaled. I was having a kid. In 9 months, I was having a kid with Rachel Berry.

"I don't expect you, too, Rachel. I just didn't think that I could get anyone pregnant."

She nodded as she got up from the couch, running to throw up again. I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to process all of this new information.

Roughly around 2 p.m., we left my office and drove to my place located in Manhattan. I let Rachel park in the driveway as I parked behind her.

I handed her my house key as I got a few bags from the truck.

I sat down on the sectional, looking around the room.

Rachel had gotten dressed in one of my tee-shirts and left nothing to the imaginary.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Rachel shrugged, typing on her phone.

I removed my jacket and shirt. I needed a beer now. I sat down hard on the couch, with my lap top on the coffee. I signed onto Facebook.

**Santana Lopez**: "I'm going to be an auntie! YAY!"

**37 Likes**.

**Comments:**

**Kurt Hummel:** "Omg. Who?"

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "YAY!"

**Mercedes Jones:** "Congratulations."

I shrugged.

**Quinn Fabray:** "I'm going to be a parent."

Instantly **63 Likes**.

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez**: "YAY!"

Of course, Santana told Brittany about my dick a year into their marriage. She said that she knew because I called Rachel manhands and tranney in school.

**Kurt Hummel**: "OMG! You are adopting? Congrats."

**Sam Evans:** "Congrats!"

**Noah Puckerman 'Puck'**: "Didn't think you had it in you? ^_-

**Will Schuester:** "Congratulations Quinn. Sending best wishes to you."

**Sue Sylvester:** "Send mini you here when she is 14."

I laughed at Sylvester's crazy antics.

I looked over at Rachel who was typing with the phone in her hand.

**Me:** "Thanks, everyone."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "I will officially be divorced in ten days due to having an awesome father as a lawyer. Ready to move on with my life."

**120 Likes. 42 Shares.**

I smiled at Rachel's status. I felt my phone vibrated. It was from mom. Oh shit.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, YOU GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT!" My mom wasn't so thrilled at the status update.

"Mom, um… "

I jumped up from the couch as Rachel rolled her eyes, continuing to scroll through her newsfeed.

I jumped up on the counter in the kitchen.

"Quinn, I told you to use protection at all times. So, who is it? Stacey?"

"Well, mom, it's Rachel…"

My mom, "Rachel? As Rachel Barbra Berry, your closest friend!"

"Mom, I know! Calm down!"

"Calm down, Quinnie! You are a womanizer. I need to comfort, Rachel! You are just like your father and shit."

My eyes bugled out wide as my mother made me feel like shit. Was I really like my father?

"Well, Rachel is here. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Of course, I do!"

I shook my head; I walked back in casually with the phone, hanging from my hand.

"My mom wants to talk to you."

Rachel grabbed the phone, "Hi, Mrs. Fabray. How are you doing?"

I needed a shower quickly.

I stepped into the shower, my penis was flaccid but now, my thoughts were going back to that night when Rachel was giving me a nice blow job, licking and taking in all of my precum. I looked down and my penis was now coming to life. Fuck. I'm officially horny as my mom was talking to Rachel on the phone.

After jacking off in shower, I shot my hot load on the wet shower ground. I heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Your father is on the phone!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm coming."

I dressed in some boy shorts and a sports bra. Rachel was seated in the middle of my bed, Indian style, holding the phone.

"Hello?" Okay, I'm a daddy's girl. So, I was nervous.

"Congrats, Quinnie!" I was beyond shocked.

"Thanks dad." So, this was going to be their first grandchild because my sister, Frannie, didn't exactly want any kids since she was a model in Milan.

"You're not upset?" I asked, leaning back on the wall, adjacent from the bed.

"Hell no! I'm just glad that your ass waited until after college. Besides, Rachel is hot."

I chuckled as Rachel was biting nervously on her nails.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, Q , you and Rachel must fly down here soon so we can congratulate you guys properly."

"Sure, dad. I will keep you posted."

I ended the call.

"Well, my parents are thrilled."

Rachel nodded. "Your mom wanted me to know that you are a whore but she is super excited about the baby."

I nodded. "So, you went to the doctor already?"

Rachel shook her head. "I took five tests yesterday, all were positive. Tomorrow, I have an appointment so yes, you will be there."

I gulped as Rachel smiled up to me. Thank God, Santana had cleared meetings until Wednesday.

"You don't have a show tonight?"

"I'm actually done until July."

I nodded.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked. I felt bad that I had impregnated her. I knew she had dreams of working overseas for Julliard.

"We are going to tell them when we go to Lima next week."

I nodded.

I pulled up Facebook.

**Quinn Fabray**: "In Lima next week. Shit, just got real."

**10 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: Thank God, it's going to be memorial weekend when you go because you are definitely going to need prayer.

**Me: FML.**

* * *

I pulled Rachel's huge Louis Vuitton luggage from the baggage claim, causing me to hit a man hard with my other free hand.

Rachel smiled as she rolled our carry-on bags to my parent's waiting BMW. Rachel got hugs from my mother while my dad helped me with the bags. We all hugged and exchanged kisses.

Rachel got into the car, removing her light jacket as I did the same.

"Looking good, sport," my dad said, winking at me in the rearview mirror.

My mother turned around, "I'm so excited for guys. How was the appointment?"

Rachel smiled, "I'm definitely pregnant."

My mom squealed.

"Mom, seriously?" My mom turned around fully in her seat to give me the evil eye.

"I see, Quinn, have strong swimmers like her father!"

Rachel blushed.

"MOM!"

"Oh, Quinnie… stop it. Don't get embarrassed now. You knew to use protection but you were thinking with your head and not the one that we all can see."

My mom winked at Rachel who was giggling at my mom.

My dad was smiling, driving towards Lima from the airport in Columbus.

We arrived to Lima within 2 hours to Rachel's fathers home. I inhaled. Rachel grabbed my hand as my father parked.

She thanked my parents as my father helped with the bags.

I whispered, "So, when are we telling them?"

"Tomorrow night."

I nodded and rolled the bags up the steps. Her father, Hiram, was home and helped with the bags. He was excited for her being home. I gave him a big hug. He waved to my parents as I got into the BMW.

We arrived back to my childhood home within 20 minutes. I have truly missed home.

"So, Quinnie, what are you doing tonight?" My mom asked as I sat down at the dining room table. My father had placed my bags upstairs in the room.

"Judy, I'm about to go get ready for our dinner date," my father kissed my mother tenderly on her forehead.

"Ewww," I said, drinking water out of the water bottle. "Probably not, much. I mean, it's Friday. And it's raining now? Maybe on the XBOX…."

"Ewww, Quinnie. You haven't changed much," my mom said, pushing my feet off the kitchen table. I laughed because I was a gamer and she hated that. After cheerleading practice, I would stay up until dawn, playing Call of Duty with Finn, Artie, and Puck.

Around 7 p.m., my parents had left for dinner that was going to be in Colombus and would be back first thing in the afternoon.

I hooked up my XBOX to the flat screen in my old bedroom. I had received a text message from Rachel.

**Rachel**: I'm bored.

**Quinn**: Parents at work?

**Rachel:** Yes, but after tomorrow, here until we leave on Wednesday.

**Quinn:** I got XBOX.

**Rachel**: I'll pass. You suck.

**Quinn:** How so? Because clearly, you do an excellent job with that precious throat. Smiley face.

**Rachel:** You are disgusting but I know I do... Your pre-cum is good for the soul.

Rachel was getting me hot and horny. I needed her to come suck me off.

**Quinn:** Do you want to spend the night over here with me?

**Rachel:** Yep. Be here in twenty. They didn't leave me with any cars.

**Quinn**: On my way.

I jumped into my father's gray 1500 Dodge Truck. The truck wasn't massive as most would think but I loved driving it when I was home. I probably would go mudding if Puck was down for it on Sunday evening.

I blow the horn. Rachel came outside with an overnight bag. She looked very down to earth in jogging pants and a hoodie.

I didn't know what possessed me but I had jumped out to open the door for her.

"Thanks."

We picked up some food on own her way back to my parents home. Rachel squinted through the rain, "Someone is at your house."

"I see. Who is that?"

The car was red, sitting low to the ground with black rims.

I pulled into the covered driveway and gave Rachel the keys. She knew the passcode since senior year.

I ran over to the car. I knocked. The window rolled down. It was my sister. She looked different. Her hair was matted everyone. She looked estranged, out of it. She clearly was coming down from a drug. I knew this because during college I had got hooked on Speed to stay up to study.

"Francine?"

"Hey, Q," Her voice, cracked. My heart was pounding as I told her to move over so I could pull the car into the spot behind my mom's Jeep.

I grabbed her suitcases from the truck as I made my way in. Rachel helped Frannie upstairs to her old room. I now knew that I wasn't going to get any tonight.

I leaned on the door frame as Rachel helped my sister undress. My face was stoic as I went to turn on the shower for them. After 30 minutes, my sister was asleep. I went through her bags and found the needle and meth. I made sure that I placed them in location that she would never find them.

Rachel was sitting in the bed with our food heated up. We ate in peace.

"Well, Lima was waiting for us."

I nodded, "Yeah, my dad is going to flip out tomorrow."

"I know. We don't have to tell my parents until later."

I quickly shook my head. "I'll be fine, Rach. We got a kid on the way."

I didn't play Xbox that night. Rachel had fallen asleep on my chest as Charmed played on in the background. I just didn't think if I could handle my kid being on drugs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the love. I do apologize for any errors. I do try to go back and edit. This is a bonus. Definitely let me know if you guys enjoyed it. I was crying now the end reading this. I don't own anything but my sanity.

* * *

Surprisingly, my dad took the news pretty good. My sister was entering Rehab on Tuesday morning in Dayton. I knew deep down that it tore my dad up because he locked himself within his office for a hour with his Brandy on ice.

My mother, on the other hand, laid in the bed with my sister from when they got home until now which was 5 p.m. I had came in multiple times through the afternoon to double check on them. Frannie had stopped cold turkey a week ago. I was so proud of her and her ability to know when to get help.

This was breaking my heart in pieces to see my family going through this.

Rachel had gotten picked up in the morning by her father Leroy, coming from working his shift at the hospital. I was so nervous about this evening. I was getting dressed to go over there for dinner. I dressed in a long sleeve white shirt from American Eagle with some skinny jeans. I made sure that I tucked tonight, just in case.

My curls were flowing as I finished curling the last strand.

"You look good, kiddo," my dad whispered from my bedroom door frame.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled as I pulled on my pea coat. It was still chilly in May to me. Maybe I was on my wits end.

"Take the BMW, tonight." He said, handing me the keys. I was shocked because I never drove the BMW since he got it, three years ago.

I nodded.

I arrived to Rachel's parents house, exactly 20 minutes later.

I checked Facebook, nothing but the usual drama.

I did have an email from my ex, asking if I gotten someone pregnant in California. Ridiculousness.

**Quinn Fabray**: Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. Please protect me tonight.

**10 Likes. 7 Shares.**

I pushed the doorbell in total anxiety. Hiram answered the door with all smiles. Rachel was setting the table with LeRoy.

I handed him the bottle of Roscato that I picked up on the way over there.

He thanked me.

Rachel hugged me as I placed my pea coat on the back of the chair.

LeRoy smiled as I sat down, next to Rachel.

Dinner was great.

After dinner, we gathered in the family room to talk about life.

"Dad. Daddy. I have something to tell you guys."

LeRoy removed his reading glasses as Hiram pushed his up on his face. They were aging perfectly. Just the cutest gay couple to me. Okay. I need to focus.

Hiram, "What is it, sweetie? You seem so distant."

"You are leaving Broadway!" LeRoy exclaimed, placing his finished crossword puzzle on the small table.

"NO, DAD!" Rachel said, placing her hands over her heart, being extra dramatic.

"Okay, what is it?" Hiram asked, crossing his legs, rubbing LeRoy's leg.

"I'm pregnant."

"Omg? CONGRATS!" Hiram said, screaming, holding onto LeRoy.

LeRoy face was in confusion, "Finn has been away for awhile, huh."

"Well, see… um…" Rachel started but I had to interrupt.

"I'm the father or mother-dad," I said in confusion myself. I considered myself a woman. I mean I was all woman beside my penis and balls.

"Quinn?" Hiram asked in confusion as LeRoy, chugged down the rest of his wine.

"Yes, daddy. Quinn isn't all woman."

"She is intersexed," LeRoy said with a genuine smile in my direction as I peeked up.

Hiram, "I'm lost."

I started telling him about growing up and the difficulties in life. Hiram nodded. For him to be the best lawyer in Ohio, he definitely was slow to me. LeRoy was able to finish up with the medical side.

"So, you guys aren't dating though?"

I shook my head as Rachel did the same.

"Daddy, Quinn is my best friend. We just had a night to ourselves."

"Clearly because now, you're pregnant!"

LeRoy shook his head, "Hiram, please. Rachel is 23 years old. She is an adult and capable of making the right decision about her life."

"SHE IS STILL MY BABY! HAVING A BABY OUT OF WEDLOCK, LEROY!"

I had to excuse myself from the dining room before I blew up. Rachel was now crying in my arms in their foyer.

"Hey, look at me," I whispered, pulling her chin up with my index.

"You are still beautiful and no matter the choices you make, I'm still here for you and my little one."

She nodded. I kissed her on her forehead.

Hiram came in with folded arms. I released my arms around Rachel's waist.

"Mr. Berry, I know this situation isn't the best situation for your daughter to be in. If I was in your shoes, I would have probably busted the wine bottle on my head but in nine months, I will be in your shoes, trying to raise a baby with your daughter. Rachel is my best friend and I love her. I wouldn't dare leave her during this time even if you wanted me far away. As being top partner at my father's accounting firm, I will be able to provide for Rachel and the baby financially."

Hiram, "What about emotionally and mentally?"

I was taken back by the question. I definitely didn't think much into that.

"Um, over the months, I will make sure that I am there for Rachel at all times when I am free to do so."

Was I ready to be a parent? Hell no. I wasn't.

LeRoy, "Hiram, stop. Quinn, thank you for stepping up to the plate. Are we still doing our annual cookout with your family on Monday afternoon?"

I nodded. Rachel had returned back to stand next to me. She had left to clean her face. She was glowing, I thought she was.

"Thank you again, both of two, for a wonderful dinner." I kissed Rachel on the cheek as I opened the front door.

I waved to them all. I was amazed how within three weeks and a half, I was going to be someone's parent.

I arrived to Puck's bar with the intent of drinking one drink but by midnight, I was wasted along side of him.

I slurred my words, "Sooooo, guesss whooo my babby moommma is?"

He shook his, trying to see straight, "Thhhatt bitch, Susan?"

I laughed because know who Susan was, "Rachel!"

Puck yelled, throwing a bottle into a dance floor. Next thing, a fight broke out.

* * *

The bright lights were killing me. I rolled over on a hard mattress. I sat up, holding my head. My head was killing me.

"Fabray and Puckerman, let's go. You guys got bailed out by Mrs. Fabray." Puck was sporting a black eye with a cut on his cheek. My arms were sore and apparently, I was bruising on my rib cage. My hair was everywhere.

The jailer was Santana's older brother. I hated his guts since middle school. He tortured us all when he could.

I flicked him off as I grabbed my belongings from the tub.

It was Sunday and my mother had made sure that I got bailed out soon because of church. My dad would have left me until I could see the judge because this wasn't exactly the first time I was locked up.

She grabbed both of our ears, pulling us out. Puck was dropped off at his bar to get his truck while I was given the talk of my life by mother.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PARENT, NOW, LUCY!" My mother continued to yell as I sipped on her water bottle, going back to the house to get ready for church.

* * *

Being back in New York after a week and half was okay. Rachel and I hadn't talked much since she was dealing with Finn and having his stuff shipped to Lima. I made sure to 'Facebook' stalk her when I could.

I was on lunch, sitting in my office, talking to Santana.

"So, how is it now?" Santana asked, biting her cookie.

I shrugged, "I guess. The same, you know?"

"Quinn, you know, it's not the same."

"Why not?" I mean I did have feelings for Rachel but come on, sometimes other things take priority.

"She is pregnant with her best friend's baby. Besides, you are kind of a whore, too."

Me? A whore?

I laughed, "A whore?"

"Yeah, you did cheat on Stacey like three times with different women."

Okay. Maybe, I couldn't keep it in my pants.

"Well, sometimes, things happen."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Please. Rachel wants you to change."

"Change? We are not together!" I said, throwing up my hands with a slight chuckle.

"Well, she is giving birth to your son or daughter. How does it look that she is an angel but the other parent is a whore?" Santana said, drinking her coke.

I shook my head, trying to comprehend the underlying message of this conversation.

"Don't we have another meeting in 10?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"See you in 10, boss!"

Here I am, sitting in front of Rachel's apartment door in the Trump Tower with fresh white roses with one red one in the middle.

June 6th….

Rachel opened the door slowly, with a smile.

"Hey!" She greeted me with a bear hug and quickly snatched the flowers out of my hands.

"How did you know they were for you?"

"Quinn, really?" Rachel walked ahead of me as I closed the door. She had taken down all the pictures of her and Finn. She had sold all the old furtiture and replaced it with modern stuff.

"I like the place, different." I said, taking a seat in the living room.

"Thanks. And thanks for the roses. They are lovely!" She said, taking a seat, facing me.

"How's work?"

I sighed, "Work. Santana was able to lock in a client which is good for us because the firm need more money coming in."

She nodded, paying attention to my words. I never had anyone really interested in what I did.

After a hour of catching up, I had to leave to get ready for tomorrow. Rachel kissed me goodbye on the cheek. I was changing, I think.

"So, what do you think, you are having?" I asked, as I placed my phone in my blazer.

"Maybe a boy?"

"A boy?" I asked, grinning.

"Maybe a girl..." she whispered, leaning on the open door.

I laughed as I said goodbye.

I walked down to get my Miata from Valet.

I pulled up Facebook to see that Rachel had posted, 30 minutes ago after I had texted her that I was coming over.

**Rachel B. Berry:** "**I** will never regret you, or say that I wish I'd never met you, because once upon a time, you were exactly what I needed. Hopefully in time, we will grow from our choices into something great."

**2034 Likes. 200 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** Kudos.

**Kurt Hummel**: Double Kudos.

**Mercedes Jones:** Triple Kudos.

**Hiram Berry:** This was beautiful and deep.

**Judy Fabray**: Tear. I so can't wait!

* * *

Do I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the love and reviews. It means a lot to me. I do apologize for any errors and I try to correct them as often as I can. I don't own anything but my sanity. Note: Also, I will be progressing the story with weeks at a time so we are able to get the full spectrum of the whole nine months.

* * *

June 18… A week and half later, I'm here at Rachel's apartment at 3:30 in the morning. Yes, I am holding her hair back as she throws up dinner, water, and vegan candy.

Rachel voice cracking, "Thanks for coming."

I smiled because I wasn't doing anything but getting a blow job from an ex booty call from college in the wee hours of Monday morning.

"Anytime and anything for you." That was true. Rachel knew that I would drop anything for her and besides, if Rachel told my mom I was being a douche then she personally will fly to New York to be all in my domain.

I helped Rachel to the bathroom sink so that she could rinse her mouth.

"I brought some Ginger Ale and Club Soda. Just in case."

Rachel nodded, pulling her thick brown locks into a ponytail.

Thank God that I brought my clothes for work because if not, I would have been late.

Around 5:45 am, Rachel was back asleep, facing the wall, while I flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to take my mind off of her.

I signed onto Facebook to see if anything new was going with anybody. Apparently everything was from Sunday night.

**Kurt Hummel**: "Dear People that is currently on my list, **people** are made to be loved and things are made to be used. The confusion in this time and age is that..."

**24 Likes. 2 Shares.**

I quickly liked the status. It was awesome. I would have to make sure to share at the next board meeting.

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez**: "Lord Tubbington has gone to heaven."

**245 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "Sad face. It is going to be okay, babe. We will have a funeral tonight. **Quinn Fabray,** yes, you will be the minster as well. **Rachel B. Berry,** you will be singing for us."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "I will be there."

**Kurt Hummel:** "I will too."

**Noah Puckerman 'Noah'**: "Sending my love to you, Brittany."

**Finn Hudson:** "I'm here for you, Brit."

**Mercedes Jones:** "I will be there with Kurt. Santana Lopez, what time to be at you guys place?"

**Santana Lopez:** "7 p.m."

I shook my head. How come anything that happens? I am the one involved as the head counsel.

**Me**: "Definitely will be there for my Brit! Lord Tubbington was an awesome cat."

Rachel was now, getting up from the bed to go get some water.

I had to get up myself to shower and get ready for work.

Rachel pouted from the door way, "Can you stay with me today?"

I was kind of surprised that she wanted me too. Of course, I can and probably should since she had an appointment at 10 am. I nodded and quickly emailed my office, letting them know that I wouldn't be in the office until Wednesday but Santana would be in charge.

* * *

Maneuvering through traffic in New York to get to this appointment was slightly agitating because people were out on a Monday morning like this. Didn't they have jobs?

I closed Rachel's door in the parking garage and we made our way to the empty elevator. My heels were brand new Prada ones and I was trying to not scrape the bottom but whatever. Thank God that I had clothes over Rachel's place because wearing a suit would have bothered me today. My spaghetti strap tank, jeans, and heels completed me today. My hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

Rachel dressed in a shirt and jeans with flats. She still was beautiful.

Sitting in the waiting room was boring that I was falling asleep with my shades on my face.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed, making a few women look into our direction.

I removed my glasses, "Sorry."

"Ms. Berry?"

Thank God for her name to be called.

"Welcome back, Ms. Fabray."

I nodded and smiled.

"Let's see, Ms. Berry, you have gained a few pounds," the doctor stated after checking over her chart.

Rachel looking down at the doctor from being seated on the examining table.

"If I was right, you might be carrying twins."

My eyes bulged at the news.

"Twins?" We both looked at one another.

The doctor chuckled. This wasn't a laughing matter especially not for me. I wasn't ready for one but two?

"Just you being overly the top nauseated is usually the first sign of twins. You are approximately eight weeks along so I should be able to spot if there is another baby hiding but I can't tell the sex until another eight weeks but sometimes as early as ten weeks, I can if I take a sample from the sac. Would you like me in another week or so..."

Rachel nodded as I was thin lipped.

"I will leave the room so you can change then."

The door closed.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke, standing up to remove her shirt.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, placing my head into my clammy hands.

After 15 minutes of prep, I was standing next to Rachel, holding her hand tightly as the doctor put thick jelly on her stomach.

I was trying to stay focus.

"Yep, it's twins. See… Baby B was hiding behind Baby A, all this time."

I looked up to the screen. Honestly, I didn't know what I was looking at but I saw two sacs.

My eyes shut and the darkness came quickly.

"Quinn? Quinn?" I opened my eyes to see that Rachel was standing over me, dressed holding the back of my head.

The doctor and a few nurses were standing, looking at me, making sure that I was able to sit up. I was told that I had fainted.

"Dr. Glenn, are you sure that she will be okay? She faints a lot." Rachel said, walking behind me getting pushed in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, she is fine. Just rest and water."

I nodded as I pushed the down button for the elevator.

The attendant made sure that I was in passenger seat of my own car. Rachel adjusted the seats.

"So, um, truth time," Rachel said, putting on her sunglasses, pulling out the parking space.

I leaned my seat back a little which it didn't help much because this was a two seat sports car which meant that I would have to get another car in time. Rachel didn't have to worry because she drove a Lexus Sedan.

"Two babies?"

Rachel nodded, turning left.

I pulled out my I-Phone to update.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**There** are two things in life for which parents are never truly prepared for: Twins."

**24 Likes** within one minute.

**Comments**:

**Santana Lopez:** "I'm leaving the office for lunch to come find you!"

**Judy Fabray**: "!"

**Sam Evans**: "Congrats again, Quinn."

**LeRoy Berry**: "WHOOT! WHOOT!"

**Me:** "Santana, Berry's place."

We arrived back at Rachel's place. The car was parked by Valet. Rachel shook her head when I was holding onto the elevator support.

"Come on…" Rachel whispered, grabbing onto my waist.

I laid back on the couch with my legs propped up.

Rachel had just made a post as she looked over the take out menu in her lap.

**Rachel B. Berry:** "Now, I'm going to have three of them in my life and two magically appeared."

**10 Likes.**

I laughed at the status. It was funny.

Santana arrived to the apartment a little after noon with a smirk.

"Santana, don't!" I whispered as I played Battleship with Rachel.

"What? Your out of work until Wednesday and now, I know why."

"Why is that, Santana?"

"Because you're taking care of your baby momma!"

Rachel threw a pillow at Santana's head.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

I shook my head and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall then I grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge then I saw a magazine I wanted to read really quickly about some stocks.

It seemed that Santana and Rachel was into a conversation, so I stepped back quietly.

Santana, "So, are you okay, really?"

Rachel, "No, I'm not. I'm so scared that Quinn will bail at the last minute and now, being pregnant with twins. OMG! Do you see how small I am?"

Santana snickered, "Relax Berry. You are tiny though but about Quinn, if she bails at the last minute, it's because she is scared too. I have faith in Quinn. Quinn has never failed at anything in life. Quinn doesn't know how to fail."

I swallowed hard at the boldness of Santana's statement. Did she have faith in me like that?

Rachel, "My due date is at the end of January so she has to be ready."

I walked in holding the magazine, trying to act like I was reading.

"What are you reading?" Santana asked, taking her water bottle from my hand.

"Stocks. Apple bought out Microsoft Word."

"Really?" Santana, "Well, in that case, I need to make a call."

Santana excused herself as I sunk Rachel's final ship, "**It's** not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not."

* * *

Thoughts? Did you like it? See, Pezberry is just a friendship. Next chapter, the funeral for the cat. A must read.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and love. I do apologize for any errors. I do try to go back and catch them. This is a special treat for Friday because you guys are worth it. I don't own anything. Leave Feedback and Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel just sung a song for Lord Tubbington, who was lying, in a casket 5 feet away from us. Mercedes and Kurt are keeping emotions at bay while Brittany was sobbing in Santana's lap.

I quickly added as Rachel pinched my hand that was holding a small bible, "Would anyone like to add their last respects for Lord Tubbington Pierce?"

No one spoke up in ten minutes as Rachel shook her head toward Santana who was rubbing Brittany's back.

I motioned for the two pallbearers from the mailroom with my head to come close the opened casket and take the body out of the condo so they could bury it in Central Park. Apparently, Santana gave them an incentive to do this for her.

Thank God, Lord Tubbington didn't die in the condo but at the local vet office because this would have been extra creepy for me to visit them in the future. Honestly, I didn't think animals could live that long. Brittany has had this cat since she was 7 and now she is 23, 24 in November.

Santana spoke from underneath her black veil, "There is food set up in the dining room."

I nodded, guiding my friends to the area. I removed my minister robe. The only reason why I have one is because on a lost of a bet, Santana made me go online to take classes to become an ordained minster which I followed up with taking classes with a Priest at Yale, a few years back.

Kurt, "Rachel, you have a glow to you!"

Rachel smiled as she placed a little bit of salad on her plate.

Mercedes, "Yeah, girl, who is it?"

I looked up to Rachel. Apparently, Mercedes was under the impression that Rachel was dating someone new.

"It's no one," Rachel returned, taking a bite of spinach.

Mercedes sat down next to Kurt, "Please, I know when I see someone getting fucked!"

I spit my water out at his honesty which was very blunt. Mercedes chuckled, placing some baked chicken on her plate. Kurt winked at Rachel while sipping on some wine.

"I'm too busy to be dating anyone at this time. I just got divorced," Rachel said, pointing to her water bottle.

"But you weren't happy in your marriage," Mercedes said, sipping her glass of water. "Besides, you are suppose to have fun after being married to someone who is considered a puppy love."

Was that true? She wasn't happy during her marriage? I honestly thought she was happy while being with the oaf. Hell, she married him.

I quietly ate while looking at Facebook on my I-Phone. I had to update to keep my mind from thinking about Rachel and Finn's failed marriage.

**Quinn Fabray:** Maybe I should open up a funeral company? There is always money to be made.

Instantly **105 Likes**.

* * *

A few days later, here I was on a Saturday evening with Rachel in my apartment.

Rachel just finished giving me a hand job in my living room while we were watching Charmed… when Charmed was actually watching us, sinning on my favorite couch.

Rachel had disappeared somewhere in my one story house. My dick was nestled back in my sweat pants and boxer briefs. Rachel was being naughty and somehow, her hand had made it in my pants. Girl Scout honor. I wanted to go all the way but she told me, no and thinks I need to learn how to respect women. Women. Jeez.

The door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Rachel shouted. I didn't get up from the seat. Suddenly, I heard yelling from the door.

Rachel was getting yelled at by my ex.

"Stacey, what the fuck?" I shouted, pulling down my tee-shirt.

Stacey shoved Rachel into the door. Rachel then pushed her into the opposite wall.

I grabbed Stacey before she grabbed Rachel's hair. I knew that if I took Stacey outside then Rachel would cool off.

I stood on my porch, fuming.

"Stacey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you since early May, Quinn. I missed you," she said with a pout. Stacey Binford was hot. She reminded me of Brooklyn Decker. Her lips were plump. Focus. I need to focus.

"Stacey, remember, you dumped me," I said, running my hands through my blonde curls.

"So, why is Rachel here?"

"Um, she is my best friend, Stac-"

"Or maybe the mother to your unborn child?" Stacey rudely interrupted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

"Well, I have a friend that works at Rachel's doctor office and you have been at every appointment."

Well. Once I tell Rachel this news, this friend was so going to be out of a job.

"Stacey, you do know that medical files and anything seen in that office is confidential, right?"

She nodded, removing her sunglasses. The sun was barely out.

"I wish you a happy fucking life, Fabray, with being a half ass parent to your bastard kid."

She turned to go back to her newest Benz. I waved, leaning on the door frame. Damn, that stung deep. My babies aren't bastards to me and will never be.

Rachel opened the door with her purse.

"Leaving?"I asked, quietly. I was concerned about how hard Rachel hit the door but she was okay because she was smiling with a genuine smile.

"I wanted to go pick up some things from the grocery store."

"I'll go with you," I said with a smile.

* * *

It's July 3 and last week, I was told the sex of my babies: a boy and a girl.

Now, I'm sitting back in office on this Tuesday afternoon bored. I had no meetings and my work load had been completely finished last night. Rachel was back on Broadway with Wicked until mid August. Tonight was the first showing since May. Rachel wasn't taking leave from acting until September then she would transition over to working as a casting director until after the babies were born.

"Yo, hoe!" Santana said, coming into the office with a bowl of fresh strawberries. Their aroma was playing with my senses.

My mouth instantly went dry when I saw Santana, biting into a juicy strawberry.

"Have you thought about dating, Berry?"

"Dating her?" I asked, leaning forward on my arms with my mouth open for a bite.

"Here, you pervert!" Santana yelled, as she held it out for me.

I chewed quietly, listening to Santana swear in Spanish, basically calling me a fat ass.

Then I heard.

"Yeah, date Berry. I mean, we all know there is something deeper on both ends."

You want the truth, I had thought about the whole nine yards but really date her? I was scared. Hell, I didn't even know the first thing of romancing a woman. I met Stacey when I first was offer the job at my father's company. She was wild, dangerous. We had a sexual relationship not anything romantic. We always had sex twice a day until we stopped a month before we broken up. I bailed. She wanted children and a house in the country. That wasn't my style. I'm Lucy Q. Fabray.

"Besides, Judy and Russell would love it!" Santana mentioned, winking.

I sat back in the chair, pondering.

Facebook:

**Rachel Berry**: "Nausea. Pout face. And it's opening night."

**148 Likes. 3 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Kurt Hummel**: "Well, you have been gone for awhile from the stage. It's only natural that you are sick. Have a great opening night!"

**Mercedes Jones**: "Eat crackers and drink Club soda. Like he said, Have an awesome night!"

I had my assistant send flowers to Rachel for tonight at the theater. Gardenias. Her favorites.

"Ms. Fabray?" my assistant, buzzed in on my blue tooth.

"Yes, Jeffery?" I said, putting papers into my briefcase.

"I have a Mr. Hiram Berry, here." My heart started racing. Did something happen to Rachel while I was here at the office? If so, no one had called me.

"Send him in. Also, you are free to leave early. Just check my mailbox in the mailroom and place everything in Lopez's box for me?"

"No problem, boss."

I removed my ear piece and shook my curls.

Hiram walked in, dressed in all black. He looked great.

"Mr. Berry, how are you?" I said, kissing him on his cheek and he returned the gesture.

"I'm fine, Quinn."

"Is Rachel okay?" I asked as we both sat down.

"She is. She is with LeRoy, out having a late lunch."

I nodded. Rachel was expecting them to be in New York because July 4th was tomorrow.

"Have you spoken with your father?" Hiram asked, pulling his leg up.

"I haven't," I said with a true smile. True, I haven't spoken at all to my parents for about a week and half ago. Frannie was doing well in rehab and haven't relapsed yet.

"Well, we were talking the other night. We think you and Rachel should get married."

I made sure that I didn't faint at this news. Married? I'm just a baby daddy.

"Um, wow. And why should we get married, Mr. Berry? I mean adults manage all the time to raise children in two different homes."

Hiram nodded, "That's true but it's very important to have a solid foundation like marriage between the two parents so the child is able to see the support from both of the parents."

I nodded, taking in his views.

"Have you talked to Rachel about this?" I asked, curiously.

Hiram nodded. "Of course. We talked about it in May when you guys came down, a second time in June, and last night. She is open to it but you know how Rachel is… if she does anything, then all of heart will be in it."

I gulped.

* * *

Opening night was here and I was sitting between the Berries and of course, Judy Fabray. My mom had flown in last night and apparently stayed the night with Rachel at her place.

I scrolled down my newsfeed.

**Rachel B. Berry:** "Loved receiving flowers before the show. Gardenias."

**643 Likes. 300 Shares.**

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "They are so beautiful."

**Kurt Hummel:** "Doesn't that mean, secret love?"

**Me:** "They are beautiful. Smiley face."

**Santana Lopez:** "Looks like someone is taking my advice. Wink face."

I shook my head as the lights dimmed.

I yawned and began to close my eyes. I have seen Rachel in this room since she was 19. I wasn't missing anything but sleep.

* * *

Walking Rachel to her parents' rental car, holding her flowers under my arm…. I was suddenly feeling shy. My mother in fact was going to stay with Rachel this whole week. I was kind of jealous but she said that she wanted to bond with Rachel since she was pregnant with her grandkids.

"Well, since the parents are here, that means you will be over for dinner tomorrow night?" Rachel asked, curiously. Her hair was blowing in the wind.

I nodded.

"Well, I guess this is a good night, huh?" I asked.

She shrugged and looked towards the car.

"Text me when you get home."

I nodded. I tried to stop myself but I had leaned forward just as Rachel did the same. We kissed slowly. I pulled back. This was first for us. A kiss? Not a kiss because we are fucking but a kiss as being intimate.

I watched as the car drove off into the night.

I made it home, kicking off my heels and unbuttoning my white blouse. My head wasn't right. I was confuse. My heart was tugging at my chest.

I logged onto Facebook to write a status, sitting my lap top on my chest.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**The** decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender.-Emil Ludwig"

**55 Likes. 40 Shares.**

Comments:

**Sam Evans:** "First kisses are the best."

**Finn Hudson:** "I bet she is hot."

**Noah Puckerman 'Puck'**: 'I'll be up there next week for vacation."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "PUCKERMAN! You need to Facebook chat me now!"

* * *

**Rachel B. Berry:** "**I've** opened my heart; to show you what's inside. It's all there for you. I've nothing to hide."

**52 Likes. 3 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "Stop it, Berry! You are going to make me cry."

**Kurt Hummel:** "OMG! WHO ARE YOU FALLING FOR?"

**Mercedes Jones:** "Lunch soon!"

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "Sanny is crying."

**Noah Puckerman 'Puck'**: "Oh shit."

**Finn Hudson:** "I'm confused. Are you moving on from me?"

**Santana Lopez:** "Hudson, stfu! Should have not let this one go."

* * *

Crazy huh? No... just a love story in the making. I'm thinking Rachel goes on a date with somebody soon and it's not her baby daddy. ^_- I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for the feedback and reviews. It does mean a lot. This is short chapter though. I hope you enjoy. This is written from Rachel's point of view. You won't be disappointed at all.

**Note: This is Rachel's Point of View.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked through Judy's baby book of Francine and Quinn. The two were just adorable babies. Francine resembled their father while Quinn had both parents, blended well in her DNA. I really hope the babies, at least, looks like us both.

It is 1:00 a.m. on my Direct DVR box. My fathers had retired for the night to the second guestroom bedroom while Mrs. Fabray was in the smaller one, both which was located on the other side of the apartment in the other wing.

My cell phone ringer went off, scaring me half to death. Rihanna's You Da One melody played until it faded out. I had just changed Quinn's ringer to it, a few days ago.

I was falling hard for this asshole. Why? I don't know. I mean during high school, she was a bitch to me during junior and senior year at McKinley, we had a drastic change between us. I still remember the day when she came out and told Santana, Noah, and I that she had a penis. I was amazed by the girth and size. Yes, I was a horny teenager. Finn was tiny! But enough of that, I read the text message.

**Quinn**: "I'm outside the apartment door."

My eyebrows were both drawn in utter confusion. I thought that she had passed out after going home since she was sleep during the whole play but however, a smile crept up as I walked slowly to the door in a short tee-shirt that barely covered my bottom.

I was so glad that no one was up because I felt this was so wrong because it seemed as we were sneaking around.

I opened up the door with a smile. Quinn stood, holding her suit on a hanger and an overnight bag. Her smile was contagious as she walked in.

I closed the door and followed her back down the hallway to my barely lit bedroom. She hung up her clothes quietly. I could tell a lot was on her mind but I didn't want to probe.

"Not tired?" I asked, as I yawned, placing Judy's book on my side of the bed night stand.

"Not really. I couldn't get to the sleep," she returned, pulling off her old Yale hoodie from her freshman year and tee-shirt, leaving nothing on but just a bra and sweats. The minimal. This was Quinn, here.

"How was work?" I asked as she got under the blanket.

"It was real slow. I had finished everything on Monday. Hiram had stopped by."

I knew that my daddy was going to be in Quinn's ass about this marriage. Honestly, I understood his pros and cons list but he didn't value mines. If I got into this marriage with Quinn, I would want it all. It wasn't fair for Quinn or these two kids if I pushed this idea if love wasn't there.

"I'm sorry about him. He can be a little pushy," I returned, prepping my pillow. Quinn had placed the remote on the night stand on her side. This was a first. Usually, she would turn it on and put it on TNT on-demand with Charmed.

She turned over to me, "It's okay, Rach but I want some honest answers from you, right now."

I knew she was vulnerable, open to me because Rach was said with such sincerity. In the moonlight, her greenish, hazel eyes were now a deep amber color.

"Sure," I whispered as I played with my necklace.

"Why weren't you happy with Finn within you guys' marriage?" she asked, barely in a whisper.

"Because I wasn't in love with him," I said, I couldn't stop the first tear from rolling down from my left eye. This was the first time that I had spoken the truth from the soul.

"I married him because I thought that maybe with time that I would fall in love with him but the weeks turned into months and months turned into a year… and so forth."

Quinn wiped the tears from my stained cheek with her warm hand, "And if hypothetically, we got married before the babies came, would "we" be okay in the end?"

"Quinn, I can't answer that because I don't know. You are my best friend and I love you so much."

"And you know that I love you too."

"Quinn, right now, I am going through so many emotions because of becoming pregnant with your babies that pretty much anything I thought I knew about love… it went out the window."

She smiled, small.

"Goodnight," I whispered. She kissed me on the forehead. I turned over from her to get comfortable. It was so weird how pregnancy can change sleeping habits. This was the first night where Quinn snuggled behind me and placed her hand on my stomach.

I barely heard her sentence but it played over and over until I drifted off to sleep.

"I can't lose you…"

It's 6:45 a.m. Quinn is tucking in her blouse into gray slacks. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, tight bun. She must have a meeting with a broker because Santana was yelling on the phone about how someone was an ass. She slipped her feet into her heels, asking me to help her with her blazer.

I helped her and went to go brush my teeth.

She was sitting on the bed when I returned, quiet.

"Let me walk you to the door," I said, slipping on some shorts.

She nodded. She tried to step quietly in her heels but she was caught from the living room.

"QUINNIE?" Judy said, holding her coffee and newspaper.

"Mom, Good morning," Quinn returned. "I just stopped by to give Rachel something."

"Lucy, you don't have to lie to me but I thought I taught you better. You knew the rules, growing up. If you wanted to stay the night anywhere, always come before 10:30 p.m. especially someone who is going to give birth to your children. She is not a whore…."

I tuned myself out of this conversation because Quinn was turning red, with her head down.

"I know, mom. I'm so sorry to disrespect, Rachel, like that," Quinn said, pulling me down to the door.

"THANKS QUINNIE! AND SEE YOU TONIGHT!" Judy yelled down the corridor.

At the door, Quinn gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I felt butterflies like the night before. Yes, I was falling.

Facebook:

**Rachel B. Berry:** " **It** sucks when you constantly love the wrong person while the right person is dying to be loved by you."

* * *

Rachel doesn't talk in paragraphs anymore. She grew up. Reminder, she is a lady. ^_- Don't you guys love Judy? She is crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the love and reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I do apologize for any errors. I try to edit and correct as much as I can. I don't own anything. This is back in Quinn's POV. Next chapter will be in Rachel's. Thanks again. Leave some love and reviews.

* * *

I was so embarrassed by my mom this morning that I almost was slightly starting to rethink this living in New York with Rachel. FML.

But now, why am I bored at work? Oh, because sometimes, I can be an overachiever. Another fml.

I pulled up TMZ on my desktop, started reading about the newest scandal that Mike Chang was in. I hadn't spoken to him since maybe, sophomore year of college. He went on to become a famous choreographer.

"QUINN!" I jumped up at the powerful voice. It was the only voice that could cause me sudden terror.

"Dad?" I said, clicking quickly out of the internet Browser.

He was dressed in a simple white polo short and khakis.

"What are you doing here in New York? Mom said that you were in Europe, finishing up McAllister's finance deal."

He smiled, motioning for me to stay seated.

"I finished up two days ago."

I nodded firmly because when it came down to my father being extra aggressive and assertive then he could hook any deal within two hours.

McAllister and Associate was an accounting firm that was going under due to Italy's recession but of course, Fabray Enterprises was the leader of the wolf pack when it came to reviving broken companies.

"So, are we revamping?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair. I was anxious to see if I would be seeing any of my team over there.

He nodded, playing with one of my stress balls of rubber bands. They had been given to me by Rachel during my senior year of college.

"I want to send Santana over for a year to head it," he said with a big smile, placing the ball down softly.

I screamed. I was so excited because Santana was going to be promoted to C.E.O. of Fabray Enterprises in Milan.

"And yes, Brittany will be able to go if she wants too. I was able to talk to Madonna's people into hiring a new choreographer."

Yes, I'm a daddy's girl. I was in my dad's arms quickly, crying with happiness.

"Kiddo, don't cry. I'm just so proud you and her for turning my New York into the biggest financial investment ever. How about a raise?"

I pulled back from the hug, "Raise?"I was happy, so happy. I mean I now have kids on the way.

Now, I was pulling in roughly all ready, $400,425 a year with Santana behind with at $375,450.

"Maybe $650,000 if you can teach your old man how to work a damn IPAD."

I would have an extra $249,575 in my pockets for Rachel and the babies. Oh my God, did I say for Rachel?

"Well, kiddo. I already called for a meeting this afternoon for two so I can tell her the good news." I nodded, smiling extra hard.

My dad left when he saw the VP, walking down the hallway.

I pulled up Facebook to do a quick check.

**Rachel B. Berry**: "Having dinner with some of the most important people in my life."

**245 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "Have fun, mija. Happy 4th!"

**Kurt Hummel**: "Who are you dating?"

**Mercedes Jones:** "Happy 4th of July, Rachel."

**Me:** "What's for dinner?"

* * *

4 weeks have passed since the fourth of July. Rachel was approaching her 14 week in the pregnancy. Life was good. I haven't slept over Rachel's apartment since that morning of when my mother made me seem like a womanizer. I needed to clear my mind these past weeks.

I was lying on my couch, looking at the ultrasound from yesterday. Tears were threatening to fall because there were two mini Quinn's on the way. I needed to be the best parent for the both of them.

I was bored, here on a Sunday evening. Santana and Brittany were officially overseas, living it up in Milan and I had acquired Santana's entire work load until I decided if I wanted to promote anyone to her position.

The door bell had rung loudly causing me to waste my beer on the hardwood floor.

Rachel stood on my porch with puffy eyes. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She was dressed in something I deemed was comfortable. She wore one of my Yale's tee-shirt and some shorts.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel walked passed me with a rolling suitcase.

"You are going to take care of me because my morning sickness is at its worst," she stated without any hesitation. I was beyond shocked but I needed her here with me.

I followed behind her as she disappeared into my bedroom, putting her clothes into my armoire. She hung up her dresses as well.

She pouted as she turned around, "I'm hungry."

* * *

A week later, life was really good. Rachel quote, unquote was living with me. I was happy. Sometimes, having a four bedroom house alone can be very lonely.

Tonight, we were having the annual party of the summer here at 'our' house. I mean my house with old people from Lima and friends in New York. August was going to be a long month because of my work load, meetings away in California, and buying baby things.

I had already converted two of my extra bedrooms into a nursery and a playroom for the twins. Well, I painted both with a few colleagues while Rachel ordered the furniture.

Rachel came in dressed in a black dress that flowed. She was starting to show, just a little. I beamed down at her when she came in with arms folded.

I finished curling my hair, "Yes, my love?" I asked sitting the curling iron on my vanity.

"People will be arriving soon. By the way, Noah said that Finn was staying at the Hilton with him. They will be arriving here in 30 minutes."

I nodded, trying to keep my jealously under wraps. I leaned over and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Hey, stop worrying. It is bad for the babies."

Santana yelled from somewhere over the house, "WHERE'S THE NAPKINS AT?" Rachel excused herself to go help her. I was glad that Santana had flown back for a week but Brittany was working already overseas. I was sad that she didn't come.

My mind started to drift to Rachel and Finn. This was going to be a first time where Rachel and Finn would be in the same room since March and it is now August. Tonight was going to be a blast.

I made sure that I dressed comfortably but still stylish. I quickly dressed in a v-neck white tee-shirt that barely covered my stomach with some jeans along with some wedges.

I quickly updated Facebook.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**I** want to be the girl who makes your bad days better. The girl that makes you say, 'My life has changed since I met her.'"

Instantly **142 Likes.**

The party was okay, I guess. My mother and the Berry's were talking to Santana about Italy. Francine was talking to Tina about some dances that she had learned while she was overseas herself in Milan. Rachel never really left my side, causing tension slight tension between her and Finn. Puck was talking to Sam and Mercedes.

Kurt pulled Rachel outside with Blaine while Finn sat down his wine flute, noticing this was his chance. I tried to follow but I was stopped quickly by two of Rachel's friends from the theater to talk about my firm.

20 minutes later.

Finn came back inside with a frown, whispering in Puck's ear. Puck motioned with his eyes to me.

"Excuse me, ladies, I will be back. I am needed outside," the ladies understood.

I walked outside to see Rachel sobbing hard in Kurt's arms.

"Rach?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

She never flinched or moved.

"Kurt, what the fuck happened to Rachel?" I asked with the best HBIC voice, I could muster.

"Finn tried to woo her again but he told her that she was getting fat and not taking care of herself."

I was disgusted. She was pregnant.

"Rachel, you are not fat, you know that, right?" I said, pulling her into my arms. She nodded. Her tears had stopped.

"Come on inside, beautiful."

We walked back inside. A few patrons had left. Santana watched like a hawk as Rachel disappeared in the bedroom.

Finn was outside with Puck on the front porch. I told Santana everything. She was fuming.

"Hudson, we gots some beef with you," Santana said, closing the front door behind us.

Finn looked up, "Rachel is not your concern."

Santana almost jumped from the chair, "Seriously, Hudson? That's our best friend."

"If she is you all best friend then how come you are letting her get fat and shit."

I couldn't control my anger anymore, "SHE IS FUCKING PREGNANT, IDIOT!"

Santana shook her head still at Finn who was standing with his mouth open.

"Is it mine?" he asked. Puck was confused, "Dude, if it was yours, don't you think that she would have been had the baby by now?"

"He is stupid as shit," Santana said with poison in her voice.

"No, Finn, it is not," a voice quietly said from next to me. Somehow, Rachel had slipped outside without being notice.

"THEN WHO IS IT, RACHEL? YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?" Finn shouted, being held back by Puck.

Santana was now yelling, getting in his face, "How the fuck can she cheat on you when you guys aren't TOGETHER!"

Somehow, I slipped behind them, kicking him in his leg with one of my wedges, causing Finn to lose his footing as I grabbed him into a head lock. Sue Sylvester had taught us some dangerous pressure points.

"QUINN, STOP!" Rachel yelled, knowing that I could hurt him severly.

Santana quickly punched him in his left eye as Puck pulled Santana away. She was yelling profanities and I then heard, "NEVER CURSE AT BERRY!"

I let Finn go, holding my hands up as I stepped back. He placed a hand on his eye as he got up from the ground.

"Who Rach? Who got your ass pregnant? YOU COULDN'T AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I WAS FULLY MOVED ON." The nerve of this bastard. He was the one who filed for divorce. He left her.

I didn't even see that my mother and her fathers were outside with Mercedes and Kurt. I was seeing red but Rachel had found me, locked eyes as I was out of breath still from placing him in a submission move. I nodded.

"Quinn," she whispered. My mother stood behind Rachel with both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Quinn? She doesn't have a penis, Rachel," Finn said with disgust. Santana was smirking as Puck moved closer to Finn.

Kurt placed his hand over his eyes.

"So, it was true during high school when Jacob said he witness you peeing standing up next to Puck in the football field?" Finn asked.

I stepped out my wedges on the walk way. I knew this was going to get a little crazy.

His eyebrow rose in confusion. Within 10 minutes, I had Finn laid out cold in the front yard. Rachel was disappointed in me. Santana high fived me. The Berries and my mother had started getting people out of the house, to leave the party. Kurt and Mercedes was cleaning up with Sam and Blaine.

"Find her," my mother whispered in my ear as I stood in the bedroom, punching the air with anger.

Rachel stood on my back porch, looking over to the closed pool. I had changed into my sweats and a wife beater.

I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rachel didn't flinch away as I believed that she would as I moved my arms around her waist.

"Quinn, tonight, make love to me so I know that this is real…" My stomach started to do flips. She still wanted me.

"Will the babies be okay?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt them or Rachel.

She nodded and turned in my arms.

"Show me how much you love me," she whispered into my lips. My mother and her fathers were staying at her apartment until they leave tomorrow which was a good thing because tonight, I was going to have someone yelling my name to stop.

Facebook was going crazy because of the statuses posted.

**Rachel B. Berry:** "No other woman, is gonna love you more CAUSE TONIGHT is the night, that I'm feeling alright… We'll be MAKING LOVE the WHOLE NIGHT through… So I'm saving all my love …. Yeah I'm saving all my love … - Whitney Houston's Saving All My Love"

**2,012 Likes. 645 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "I'm getting a hotel."

**Mercedes Jones:** "I LOVE IT! "

**Noah Puckerman**: "Wink face."

**Quinn Fabray:** "**Find** a heart that will love you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest."

**452 Likes. 35 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "I will be back by 8 am."

**Judy Fabray:** "And never let this person go."

It was a little after 11 when everyone had cleared out. Even though Santana had bitched about leaving for the night, she had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. My sister was asleep in the in the office with the futon.

I showered slowly, trying to prepare myself mentally for tonight. I pulled on some new boxers, leaving off my shirt.

I came into the room, quietly as I could as the music played softly. I got under the soft duvet and scooted closer to Rachel.

I heard faint snores which made me laugh inside. I wasn't going to get any lovemaking in tonight but by simply having her here probably was the best feeling in the world.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**Sometimes** you have to peel a layer of your ego off in order for love to happen.."

**Comments:**

**Judy Fabray:** "Wedding soon?"

**Me:** "If she wants one…"

**Judy Fabray:** "I will be over first thing in the morning. So we can go ring shopping!"

My mother was officially crazy in my world.

**Kurt Hummel**: "Okay, I must have missed something."

Rachel, "Quinn?" Rachel had rolled over towards me as I placed my phone on the charger.

"Yes?" I returned with a small smile.

"I want some ice cream and pickles."

I nodded as Rachel pouted with her eyes still close. If this was worth it, then it was time for me to put all of my heart into it.

I leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

She nodded, puckering her lips out for a kiss.

I had complied.

"Santana, wake up!" I had started Santana because she rolled off the couch.

"OH, shit… I meant to leave to go get a hotel," she said yawning from the floor.

"Well, don't worry. I'm not getting any tonight but you and me are on the run for ice cream and pickles."

Santana nodded with a quick smirk.

**Santana Lopez:** "**The** one who is meant for you encourages you to be your best but still loves & accepts you at your worst."

**412 Likes. 21 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Rachel B. Berry**: "You guys need to hurry with my stuff. Lucas and Lauren are fiending!"

Santana shook her head as I pulled into the driveway.

Santana, "Lucas and Lauren?"

"Lucas and Lauren, who is that?" I asked as I yawned, unlocking the front door.

"The twins name." Rachel said, quickly snatching the bag, walking down the hallway in nothing but a bra and boy shorts.

Santana laughed, "Damn. 18 more years huh?"

I smirked, "Can't wait."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "I want a 2-1/4 CT. T.W. Fancy Yellow Radiant-Cut Diamond Three Stone Ring in 18K White Gold."

**10254 Likes. 1000 Shares.**

**Brittany S. Pierce:** "It's so beautiful."

**Kurt Hummel**: "OMG. Isn't that priced at $23,000?"

**Mercedes Jones**: "Beautiful. You deserve it. Finn ring was like 50 bucks."

**Noah Puckerman:** "DAMN, Jewbabe!"

**Santana Lopez:** "Remember what I said... that person doesn't know how to fail. Wink face. I do love your taste."

**Judy Fabray:** "I'm so happy. Russell is going to love this."

**Hiram Berry:** "So, I take it that you are moving completely out the apartment."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "Daddy, yes."

* * *

Intense? I hope you guys like.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks guys for all the love. I don't own anything but my sanity. Here's a quick chapter from Rachel. I do hope you enjoy. I do apologize for any errors.

* * *

Rachel's Point of View

* * *

I was 19 weeks today and it was now September. Fall was coming swiftly for New York.

September has always meant "change" in my eyes. The leafs changed colors while people were adjusted their mood for this season.

I had fully transitioned from being on the stage to a being a casting director. Everyone was excited for my pregnancy.

Quinn was out in California for a business trip for a week. I was missing her dearly. She had given me an engagement ring to where, the one I wanted. It sparkled from my left hand. I was shocked that she had given it to me before she left three days ago on Sunday. She still hasn't asked to take me on a real date. I wanted to be romanced.

I was able to sell my apartment quickly for 4.2 million which was great. It was mainly due to the renovations, over the years. I had moved into Quinn's comfy house in Manhattan. It was a very upscale neighborhood. I liked it.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was bored. I didn't have to be back until Friday morning for the upcoming auditions for the new edition of Cats. Yes, I was very jealous that they had brought this back during this time.

On Facebook, I was reading the usual updates from Kurt and Mercedes. Santana was writing nasty messages on Finn's wall.

On Quinn Fabray's Wall, I scrolled down to see something from Monday night.

**Jessica Stiles:** "It was good seeing you last night. ^_^ Still hot."

I clicked on Jessica's picture. I had to admit but she was beautiful. Jessica was blonde hair woman with deep blue eyes. This woman was very cute and I was now angry as hell. Did Quinn sleep with her? I mean, she was a womanizer. Just because I was having her kids, doesn't mean that would change her ways. I was feeling so many emotions.

**Santana Lopez**: "You might want to delete that last post." That was from Tuesday morning on Quinn's wall.

I never really Facebook stalk Quinn but I see that she hadn't been online since Saturday night when we had finally made love.

**Rachel B. Berry**: "About to go a little date with the hottest guy and girl in the world."

**245 Likes.**

**Quinn Fabray**: "Who?"

**Santana Lopez:** "Oh crap."

**Quinn Fabray:** "Call me."

**Me:** "Call you later. I need to get dress. They are waiting on me. Wink face."

I exited off of Facebook quickly. No, I wasn't going on a date with anyone new, maybe a date with myself and my babies.

My phone rung for 2 minutes when I grabbed it from the bed, I knew that it was Quinn. I ignored it completely.

I had come home around 8 pm after spending the rest of the afternoon, pampering myself with winter clothes on Quinn's credit card.

I noticed that Quinn's new black Audi was parked in the garage. She had traded in her Miata about two weeks ago for this.

I unlocked the door, pushing open the door open very slow. The house was lit with candles and flower petals were everywhere on the floor. I placed all my bags on the ground as I closed the door with my foot.

Quinn stood in the hall way in a slightly opened black dress shirt tucked into some gray slacks. Her hair was pulled into a bun. She was wearing her glasses, holding a flute of wine. She was sexy to me, standing there in her heels.

She smiled as she walked up to me. She placed her wine glass down on the stand where we placed our mail at.

She whispered, "I had just arrived back in New York when you posted that status on Facebook."

I turned my head, not trying to focus on her. I began to feel bad. I didn't lie because I was spending a date with my babies.

"And I saw that someone had posted on my wall while I was in a meeting on Monday. It was nothing, Rach. I had gone to college with her. We had dinner as old friends."

I looked back up to her, "What am I to you?" My voice was a little shaky. I was open. I was scared.

Quinn pulled my free left hand up and slides the ring back in place. I had left the ring on her side of the bed before I left this afternoon.

"You are my Rachel Barbra Berry. You are my Yin. You are my best friend. You are my lover. You are the mother to my children and soon, you are going to be my wife," Quinn whispered, finally giving it all to me. All her walls were down finally for me as a tear escaped from her eye.

I leaned back on the front door, closing my eyes. I finally had my world complete. We didn't take the traditional route but it still got us here.

"Rachel, I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to date you, just you. I want to come home to you, just you. I want to spend the rest of my life making up to you. You have me. Teach me how to love you properly."

I opened up my eyes as they were cloudy from my tears. I grabbed her in a tightest hug, I could give her.

The next morning was good. I was meeting Quinn for a lunch at a small private restaurant owned by Blaine.

I arrived around 11:30, giving my keys to the attendant.

"Ms. Fabray is here," Blaine said with a wink, guiding me to the corner where Quinn was waiting with a smile. I was surprised that she was here before me.

She pulled my seat out.

"Thank you," I blushed as I sat down.

She leaned over and kissed me. I was falling more and more for her.

She sat down, "I already ordered for you."

I nodded with one of my smiles.

"How was the work morning?" I asked as I sipped on my glass of water. She sighed and began. I appreciated the times like this. After lunch, she told that she had ordered baby clothes and they would arrive around 5 pm. I noticed that she was excited.

**Rachel B. Berry is engaged to Quinn Fabray.**

**1254 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Judy Fabray:** "God has answered my prayers about Quinn."

**Hiram Berry:** "All smiles."

**Santana Lopez:** "December wedding?"

**Me**: "Of course, Santana."

**Kurt Hummel:** "I'm coming over in ten!"

**Mercedes Jones**: "Me too."

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez**: "Finally."

**Sue Sylvester:** "Tell Q to call me asap."

**LeRoy Berry:** "Congrats, babygirl."

**Russell Fabray:** "Two of my favorite women. I'm all smiles. Rachel, let me know where you want to go for a honeymoon."

After dinner tonight, I was feeding Quinn strawberries as she layed next to me on the couch. The bowl was sitting on her stomach. This was something that I could do for the rest of my life.

She was satisfied with life as I would quickly bite a strawberry then places it in her mouth.

I hadn't told her that I loved her yet but it slipped out as I placed a kiss on her red lips.

"I love you, baby," I said, intoxicated by her love.

She pulled my face close, "I love you, too. There isn't anywhere else where I want to be."

* * *

October came swiftly and quickly. I was approaching being 28 weeks. I was going to fly to Lima with Quinn this weekend for a Halloween party then to Milan to visit Santana and Brittany. I was excited to be able to travel with her. When I returned to New York then I would have a baby shower with my coworkers and family. At then the end of November, I would be 32 weeks then 40s by the end of January. We were wedding the first Friday in December in Miami where everyone was invited. I was excited.

"BABE?" I heard Quinn shout from the living room.

I walked in to see that she was sitting on our now joint suitcase, blowing her wisps of hair out of her red face.

"Can you please zip it?" She said, frustrated completely. I chuckled as I wobbled over to her. I blew up quickly as the twins grew.

"Ready?" She asked looked down at me as I quickly zipped it up.

I nodded.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**A** relationship is not based on the length of time you spent together; it's based on the foundation you build together."

**364 Likes.**

**Comments**:

**Santana Lopez:** "Hurry y'all asses over here. I miss my Berries."

* * *

Enjoy? Thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks and thanks. I wanted give you a special chapter for all of love and reviews. I don't own anything. I do apologize for any errors.

This is Quinn's Point of view.

* * *

Being back two weeks from Milan, I was beyond happy with life. Rachel and the babies were healthy.

"Sing for me!" I yelled from the couch, laughing at Rachel's version of Taylor Swift's video, 'You Belong with Me'. She was such an awesome person to lose a bet with. After losing to me in Monopoly, I told her that I wanted a rendition of 'You Belong with Me' with all change of clothes.

She first had her hair up hair in two nasty messy ponytails singing with big nerd glasses wearing an argyle sweater that we had found in one of her boxes in the garage. Midway through the song, she stopped to pull the sweater off and shook to release her curls to change into a sundress with flats.

_"Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're about to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me."_

I clapped as she finished up on this Thursday night. I giggled as she threw a pillow off our new couch that came in a week prior.

"Rachel, that was the best," I said through laughter.

She smiled, "Next game, scrabble."

I nodded. I knew that I was going to lose on purpose. It was the little things that I loved in life, spending time with my best friend.

Later on, somehow by me losing terribly, I was being given a great blow job by Rachel. My head was back, enjoying her mouth on all of me. Suddenly, I was feeling a cold breeze due to the warmth being gone. I looked down. Rachel mouth was covered. Oh crap she was about to throw up. She quickly put my penis into my jeans as she upchucked in my lap.

Pregnancy. Smh. Only Rachel.

"Sorry," Rachel whispered as I snorted down at her.

I saw lunch, dinner, and all her hidden snacks all on the front of my Guess jeans.

"It's okay, babe." I smiled down as I helped her to stand up from the ground.

A week later

I was standing across Rachel in our newly renovated bedroom, leaning back on the wall. She was a glowing 31 weeks. Pregnancy looked good on her her.

"Where you going?" I asked as she placed clothes into a bag.

She was crying, "I don't know! I feel fat. You don't love me."

Okay, so we just had watch the Notebook and somehow from me being asleep and her being all into the movie, she had gotten these crazy ideas.

Pregnant women. Jeez.

"Rachel, babe. I was asleep. You saw me when I feel asleep next to you on the couch!"

"I know!" She yelled, sitting down on the bed.

I shook my head as I walked around to her side.

"Babe, you aren't fat. Besides, you look good to be pregnant with twins."

She nodded.

"Our wedding is approaching."

She nodded.

Okay, I was lost. I wasn't good with these things.

"Babe?" I said, pulling her chin up.

She looked up with her brown doe eyes.

"I can't wait until Lucas Quentin and Lauren Bethany are here," I whispered with a smile.

"Come here!"

That night we had sex from 7 pm until 2 am.

* * *

November came slowly with us, visiting Lima for Thanksgiving. The trip was pleasant. I stayed with my parents while Rachel with hers. Finn somehow found Rachel to apologize when she was out shopping for Christmas gifts. I loathed him.

* * *

Yes, it was now December. Today, it was my wedding day. I hadn't seen Rachel since Monday and it was now Friday. We had founded a venue in New York that was able to hold 2,000 people. Our reception would be on the second floor. Rachel convinced David Tutera to turn this into a wedding of the century. E had offered us money to cover it. I agreed as soon as Rachel came calling me to bitch at me for not taking the trash out.

I was standing in a custom women fitted suit from Versace in my suite. Santana was dressed in a red dress. Puck stood next to Kurt. They both were dressed in an all black tux with a red flower on them.

"Ready?" Puck asked, pulling his bow tie straight. I nodded. Santana was smiling big as she finishing pulling my hair back into a tight bun.

Kurt and Brittany would walk down first then Puck and Santana then my bride would walk out with her fathers.

I was so nervous as I stepped up next to the pastor, marrying us. He smiled as my mother was already crying into my father's arms. He was smiling big.

The music started. Mercedes was serenading us with Adele's Make You Feel My Love. Brittany came out with Kurt walking to the music. Mercedes was sounding as beautiful as she looked on this day as she sung with the song with such passion. Santana came out with tears in her eyes as Puck held her up as he too had tears. I blinked trying to hold my tears.

After the song ended, everyone clapped. Suddenly, I heard the bell being rung. It was William's Schuester 5 year old son with Emma Pillsbury, "The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" He was such a cutie as he stood next to Puck, smiling up at me.

I felt as the air was being sucked out of me as my personal assistant daughter's threw flowers on the ground. She was such a little diva with her curly brown air. She took her place next to Santana.

The song we picked was being sung by LeAnn Rimes now. David Tutera is the best. "How Do I Live.."

Everyone was standing up. I tried to not focus on Rachel but as everyone was watching her, she was looking at me. Tears started to fall down my face as she walked closer to me with her fathers. I was a mess but I remained focused.

"Everyone can be seated," Pastor Troy said.

"Who gives the bride away today?"

"We do."

Rachel was stunning today as she smiled with tears as I helped her up on the altar. After she gave her vows, I was more in love with this woman. I was stunned no one declared their love for us or tried to stop the wedding.

"Quinn, you may say your vows," Pastor Troy said. Rachel was focused on me while the whole church was sitting on the edge.

I began looking deep into her eyes, "At first, I didn't think that I would ever be standing here with such a beautiful woman like you Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel, I offer you not the "summer of my life" but the autumn of it because it's vibrant and full of change. Rachel, I promise to be a companion worthy of your precious friendship from now until you decide to leave me. When was it when I fell in love, when I was 18 or 16, maybe 9, when you told on me in class for the first time?" The audience chuckled as I continues, " I don't know 'cause the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you, Rachel."

Rachel was crying as my mother was wiping her eyes.

"I acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help and encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover and friend. I promise always to respect you and honor you as an individual and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned _together_."

"Quinn, you can place her band on her hand," Pastor Troy said quietly.

I quickly did as Kurt passed me the ring.

"Today, New York would like to present Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray."

"You may kiss one another."

The people erupted in excitement as I pulled Rachel close to me.

After hour of pictures, I was high off of life. Rachel was tired and sleepy. Oh my wife. Just a little over seven months ago, she was just my best friend. She was in the beginning of her eight month. I was so confused how doctor calculated but since the babies were conceived in early in May then you would include that month. Next month, I was going to be a parent towards the end, early February. I was beyond scared.

Sitting next to Rachel at our table, we were served our food. She was my queen as she removed her flats from her feet.

"This looks, good," Rachel said to Santana who was seated next to her.

"It does," Santana said, taking a bite of a potato dish.

After dinner, David Tutera made an announcement on the mike.

"Tonight, we have a special person singing for the first dance of the couple." I looked at Rachel who shrugged as she slipped on her flats again.

"Russell Fabray."

My dad looked great, walking to the mike. He was still a stallion in his middle age.

"This is for my kiddos."

He sat singing his Lee Dewyze rendition of Shania Twain's Still the one. I helped Rachel to the dance floor and pulled her closer as we become engulfed in one.

"You look so handsome," Rachel whispered into my ear.

"And you look beautiful…."

**Santana Lopez**: "**My** best friends just got married. I'm getting drunk. I think we know who the real winner is."

**45 Likes.**

**Quinn Fabray**: "**If** you would have a good wife, marry one who has been a good daughter.- Thomas Fuller."

**2152 Likes. 409 Shares.**

**Comments**:

**Finn Hudson**: "Congrats. Rachel is the best daughter in the world."

**Sam Evans**: "Beautiful wedding."

**Rachel B. Berry:** "**The HBIC** stole my heart...so I stole her last name. Officially Rachel Berry-Fabray."

**2141 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez**: "The bad girls always fall for the good ones."

**Judy Fabray**: "Yes, ma'am! Just like her daddy!"

**Finn Hudson:** "I wished I could dislike this."

**Santana Lopez:** "Isn't crazy that she never added your last name,** Hudson**? Sucks to be you."

* * *

Did you guys like it? Review and let me know. Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the love and reviews. I do apologize for any errors. I don't own anything.

* * *

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as I walked behind her being pushed in the wheelchair in the ER. She was holding her stomach as her contractions were coming slowly. Yes, her water just had broken about forty minutes ago. It was January 28th.

The twins were right on schedule. My mother was on her way to the hospital with my dad. Hiram and LeRoy was waiting in the lobby, waiting for us to get there. I am so thankful that we have awesome parents like this. I needed extra support during this time.

An hour ago, I was asleep when I felt that the bed was wet on my side. I awoke to see Rachel was having pains, trying to sit up in the bed but I knew that it was time because she was cursing like a sailor. I jumped out of the bed and helped her to clean up.

**Quinn Fabray:** "My babies are now on the way."

**64 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "Be expecting a call in twenty."

It was 4:30 a.m. on a cold, rainy Friday morning. Rachel was dilating slowly but I think the twins were ready for the world to see them.

My phone rung, "Hello..." My voice cracked due to it being so early in the morning.

"Omg! Are they born yet?" Santana asked, excitedly. "I will be there sometime tomorrow night."

I laughed as I was handed some coffee by Hiram.

"No but Rachel is a trooper though."

"Kiss Berry for me."

"I will."

A few hours passed by, I was feeding Rachel some ice chips. My mother was sitting quilting quietly while my father had left with Hiram to go find some food for us all. LeRoy was sitting down next to my mother, nodding off in sleep. Rachel was very exhausted.

The nurse finished checking Rachel to see if she was ready to push.

An hour later, I was dressed in scrubs along with my mother. I was scared, beyond scared. The men had all given the blessings to my mother and me as we followed behind Rachel being rolled into the delivery room.

I held onto Rachel's hand tightly as my mother wiped Rachel's face with a clean cloth. Rachel was hurting because of the pain. She already had gotten an epidural but it only worked on half of her body.

"Here comes baby A."

I almost fainted as Rachel pushed one of the babies out. Eww. Blood.

But I was quickly snapped out of it as the baby squeals pierced the air. I wasn't sure which one was it. Then Baby B came out with the same high pitched noise.

My mother had tears streaming down her face as Rachel was balling herself.

After Rachel held both of them on her chest, they were cleaned up. Lauren Bethany Fabray was born first, weighing in at 4Lbs while Lucas Quentin Fabray born one minute apart, weighing in at 4 lbs, 4 oz. They were healthy babies. They looked long in length. Both were healthy babies.

I was a proud parent as I kissed Rachel on her forehead.

I had to update Facebook with their first pictures.

**Quinn Fabray:** "Lauren is going to have my eyes while Lucas of his mother. I'm too proud right now."

**915 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "My niece and nephew. I'm in love."

Somehow, I didn't know when my mom had given Rachel her phone.

**Rachel B. Berry-Fabray:** "Proud mommy of Lauren Bethany Fabray and Lucas Quentin Fabray."** Tagged**: Quinn Fabray. Judy Fabray. Hiram Berry. Russell Fabray. LeRoy Berry.

**6458 Likes. 354 Shares**.

**Comments:**

**Kurt Hummel:** "Too precious. They are going to be heart breakers like their 'daddy' with that light blonde hair.

**Rachel B. Berry-Fabray**: "I know. I'm scared."

**Santana Lopez:** "Which one is going to be like you Rachel?"

**Rachel B. Berry-Fabray**: "I don't know. Maybe Lauren?"

**Santana Lopez**: "Oh yes, with her being over the top by her coming first!"

**Me:** "Fuck you, Lopez."

A week and a half has passed since the arrival of the twins. My mother would be staying with us for the next six months helping Rachel and myself with the twins. I was working half time from the office then I do the rest at home. I had moved my office to our bedroom which wasn't bad at all to accommodate my mother. She was such a diva, requesting a queen size bed with everything under the sun.

It was a little after one when I came home in the afternoon. Rachel was asleep in the bed as the twins were down for their nap. They weren't bad babies, just greedy like me when I was younger.

"Babe?" I whispered, sliding in the bed next to Rachel.

"No…" Rachel said, half asleep, pulling me closer.

"I'm about to take over so you can rest…"

Lucas must know when the exact time I would be coming home because he would always be the first one up and alert then Lauren being extra diva would scream.

As the weeks progressed, April was here. My twins were 2 months old and one month old.

As the basketball game of the Lakers and Celtics played on the huge flat screen, I changed Lucas and rocked Lauren carrier with my foot. I was getting use to handling both of them. Rachel and my mother were out working out. I was so proud of Rachel because she had recently started back working out and her endurance was amazing. She tried to breast feed but it was too painful during the first month.

The front door opened.

"Quinnie!" My mother said, walking in with her hair, pulled back with a headband. She looked amazing to be just 49. She was radiant.

"Hey you two. Looking fabulous…" I said as Rachel kissed me on the lips.

"Thank dear," My mom disappeared to shower and get ready for dinner.

"I didn't ask you but how was work today?" Rachel asked, picking up Lauren from the carrier.

"It was okay. I have a business meeting in Chicago in May," I said with a pout. Rachel chuckled, "I'll miss you, too. Besides, your mom and I can handle these two."

I nodded. "When mom leaves in June, it will be different."

"Yes, it will. I already found a day care as well. I have to get back to work myself."

Even though, we had quite amount of cash between us but we clearly stressed to always finish up our career goals. We were now both 24.

I would be starting on obtaining a Masters this fall online from NYU in business management and Rachel had a teaching job waiting on her at Julliard, next spring. Santana would be back in July with Brittany for good. She was able to transform the overseas firm into a major company within the short time. My dad offered to make her partner back at the New York firm. I was excited to have my partner of crime back.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**The** truest from of love is sacrifice. Hoping I don't fail my wife and children."

**2545 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "You don't how to fail. Love and see you soon in Chicago."

Days turned into weeks which turned into months.

I was in Chicago, missing my kids and wife terribly. Santana was rooming with me at the Hilton.

"Hey, I'm going down for a drink. Coming?" Santana asked, dressed in a pair of jeans and tee-shirt.

I nodded, checking my phone as we walked to the elevator.

**Rachel B. Berry-Fabray**: "I miss my Q bear."

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "I miss my S bear."

Around 10 pm, we barely making into our room because we were drunk as hell.

I was attacked by a woman downstairs; she had started kissing me, saying I was so sexy. I honestly tried to stop her.

**Quinn Fabray:** "IIIIII missehj mehy wiferer."

**25 Likes.**

**Noah Puckerman:** "Facebook statuses that happens to have drunk updates are the best." **47 Likes.**

**Judy Fabray:** "Smh."

I arrived back home after being gone for a week. I was super excited as I drove from the airport home. I was going to kiss my wife and hold my babies as much I could.

A week later, after forgetting about the lipstick on my work shirt from Chicago, I was having my first fight with Rachel outside on the back patio. My mother had left with the twins with Hiram who was in the city, visiting.

"WHO WAS SHE LUCY?" Rachel shouted, holding my white collar shirt with her hands.

She was fuming. "Um, it was nobody, babe. I promise, Santana and I just had a few drinks and this woman who I don't know tried to take me home. I didn't do anything. I promise."

Rachel shook her head, "Somehow, I believe you. Santana already called me that next morning, trying to tell me to have faith in you and everything you do."

I was so happy that Santana knew me so well.

I tried to pull her closer but she flinched. This definitely is a first.

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight."

A few days later, my mother had transitioned out of our house and back into Lima. I had four weeks until Santana's arrival. Whoot! Whoot!

Tomorrow morning would be the first day for the twins in daycare. I was sad but I guess it is needed.

Rachel was still working a casting director and was needed severely. Also, she was offered to do some ballet workshops at Julliard in September. She was ecstatic.

She was back in shape like she was before she got pregnant and she barely had any stretch marks on her stomach. That was the extra icing on the cake.

I was horny at 10 p.m. on this Sunday night. Both twins were asleep. Rachel was taking a shower. I wanted to masturbate or get rid of my erection. I was naked in my bed. What wrong? I honestly didn't have one.

Within ten minutes, Rachel was riding me to ecstasy. She would meet me with every powerful thrust I gave.

"I'm coming…." I said, holding her waist. She was such a sexy goddess. Her hair was everywhere.

She learned forward to bite my shoulder as I shot my load into the Trojan condom. Yes, this time, protection was used. This was the first time we had sex with a condom. It wasn't too bad but now, I understood why guys went without them. It felt much better. Rachel made sure to get on the pill as well. We didn't need any slip ups.

**Rachel B. Berry-Fabray:** "Thank God for protection! Freedom to protect this body."

**74 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "Gross."

**Kurt Hummel:** "Please don't get pregnant again."

**Mercedes Jones:** "Smh."

* * *

**Quinn Fabray:** "I like to be released once in awhile..."

**Comments:**

**Judy Fabray:** "Remove this status!"

**Santana Lopez**: "Gross."

**Noah Puckerman:** "Especially with a hot girl."

* * *

Thanks again. I hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Final chapter to end this story. I have a new one that will be posted by this evening. Thanks again for all the love and reviews. You guys are wonderful so I leave you with Rachel Berry's Point of View. Enjoy. O.A.N.: I do apologize for any errors. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Rachel Berry?" a small voice interrupted from stage left. I was running lines on stage with a high school here at Julliards.

I turned to see a young woman holding a huge bouquet of exotic flowers in her tiny arms.

I excused myself from the student, giving the class a ten minute break.

"Yes? For me?" I asked, placing a hand on my chest.

She nodded.

I read the card from Quinn:

'For my beautiful wife. Love, Quinn'

I smiled as I thanked the front desk to properly delivering them to me. This was my second workshop in September. I had roughly seven more to go this month.

I arrived home a little after six. Quinn was on duty to pick up the babies from the daycare after 5pm. On schedule, Quinn was feeding the twins as I walked inside. Lauren giggled as I blew kisses in her tiny mouth. Lucas was giving me the infamous smirk like Quinn as I kissed him on his forehead. He was such a quiet, yet happy baby. Lauren on the other hand was such a diva. Her eyes were greenish hazel like Quinn and she would bat them to get her way. Quinn was such a sucker by always allowing her to sleep on her chest. Lauren was going to Quinn's little girl forever. I could prop Lucas next to Quinn on the sofa and they would watch sports until they would drift off to sleep.

My babies were approaching turning 8 months towards the end of the month. I was so excited to have two big beautiful healthy babies.

"So, Brittany is expecting," Quinn said, giving Lucas his water bottle.

"Really?" I screamed with excitement. All three Fabrays looked at me like I was going crazy.

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "I'm pregnant. 2 months today."

**1436 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "FML."

**Kurt Hummerl:** "Congratulations"

**Mercedes Jones:** "I'm thinking all of us, dinner tomorrow night."

**Me:** "YESSSSSSS! Shut it, **Lopez**! Now, you can be a daddy like my Q-bear."

**Santana Lopez:** "Another FML."

**Quinn Fabray**: "Smh. And you can then suffer like I did during Rachel's twin pregnancy. Not again."

**Me:** "**Quinn**, well, I'm pregnant again."

**Quinn Fabray:** "WHAT? You better be playing."

**Santana Lopez**: "HELL NO! I can't handle Rachel and B being pregnant at the same time."

**Me:** "Lol. No, I'm not pregnant again. It's Brittany time! Awww, we should make a mother's club for sexy MILFs."

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "And no spouses allowed."

**Santana Lopez**: "Mrs. Lopez, you are going to need ice cream one night and since I'm not allowed into this club then I'm not."

**Brittany Pierce-Lopez:** "And no sex until…"

**Santana Lopez:** "You win." **2 Likes.**

**ME:** "^_- Please, always remember that, **Lopez**."

* * *

My wedding anniversary with Quinn was in two months and the first gifts had come this rainy October morning. I was able to convince Quinn to sell the guest bed in the office on Craigslist.

She had taken the twins over to Santana's for the day. The grand piano was placed near the bay window. Quinn was musically trained, playing the piano up to her senior year of college. I wanted this to be the perfect gift.

"Ma'am, where would you want the cello placed?" The man said. I clapped and pointed next to the closet. Okay, Quinn was trained in a lot of instruments but these were sexy to me. I signed off for the delivery. The white piano was brand new, freshly made. Across this was just the beginning of gifts that she was going to get showered with.

A little after 4, she came back with the twins. They were asleep. I helped her place them in their cribs. I blind folded her, telling her to hold on my hand.

The room had been transformed into her very own music conservatory. The walls had quotes from her favorite musicians.

I removed the blindfold slowly, "Now, open your eyes. Happy early Anniversary, baby."

She walked around the room in tears, running her hands over the instruments.

I whispered, "Play for me."

She looked to the piano then to the cello but took the seat at the cello with a smirk. She was so sexy to me. Finn never was attractive to me but somehow, I believe that with time then I would become to think he was but no, even in high school, Quinn was the epitome of a crush. Seductive, powerful, and personality for days.

"I haven't played for three years but here goes," she says softly, watching me with those dreamy eyes. Her fingers started to magically produce a familiar tune, Moonlight Sonata, I think.

I was brought to tears as she played. She was amazing. She wasn't the best singer but it made up with instruments. I could play just the piano but Quinn could play any instrument.

I heard a baby's cry from the other side of the house. Lucas was screaming and soon as I stepped back into the room, he instantly saw Quinn playing; he stopped wailing in my arms. He was amazed. Oh yes, this kid was definitely of Quinn' dna. He was going to be a music prodigy. His tiny eyebrows rose at the high notes, lowered at every low nose. His big brown eyes had tears in them as he watched Quinn play some beautiful notes.

**Rachel B. Berry:** "Watch out world. I got two kids on the rise."

**2544 Likes.**

* * *

**Did you like? I know it was short but I wanted it to end like that. I hope you guys enjoyed, Facebook This... How about a 'Facebook That' but a different version, different story? *nods head* It will be up soon!**


End file.
